


Untitled Endgame AU

by sassy_pelican



Series: Untitled Endgame AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: Dawn didn’t realize she was in the blast radius* when Thanos destroyed the Infinity Stones. When she gets hit with small shards from each, she develops a multitude of unknown powers. Just before the Avengers can go on their Time Heist, the power she had suppressed and built up for five years, explodes.Having detected the explosion matching the energy signature of the Infinity Stones, the Avengers investigate. All they find is Dawn.For days they help her learn about her powers they best they can. But time isn’t on their side. After confirming the source of her powers, everyone agrees she will be the one to snap everyone back.*The blast radius has been cut down considerably cosmic power as well. The second snap was made on Earth.
Series: Untitled Endgame AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640566
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Language, fluff, angst, maybe more

_Dawn’s POV_

I look out at the grassy field, my mind wandering to all the possibilities it holds. The small hut in the middle of nowhere I rented for the summer almost stifling hot, but still cool in comparison to the hot sun. However, after nearly two weeks here, I am starting to think that I should stay. Both Roxi and Maezi seem to love it here, despite not being acclimated to the warm weather, and so do I.

The scenery is beautiful, and I have gotten far more done in the time I have been here than in two years in New York. The stars, the sunsets, everything that screams natural is so foreign to me, the shock still hasn’t worn off. Picking up the art supplies that I, up until now, used far too seldom, I head out to my usual spot: the middle of a field. Surrounded by nothingness, I begin to paint.

I don’t know how long has passed, it seems like only seconds but based on the position of the sun, the dropping temperature, and the finished piece in front of me, it has been several hours. Lazily, I begin to collect all my things, smiling and humming along to a tune I cannot name. I don’t want to leave the solitude of this place. Something about it is inherently peaceful. The plains, the trees, the sounds of animals hidden to the eye; it seems all too real.

Glancing up from my ministrations, I notice a bright light. It almost looks like an explosion, the giant plume of it rising up and expanding. Expanding too fast. Panic is rising in my chest now. I know that even dropping everything, I will never outrun it, not at the speed it is traveling. Turning I look at my rented cottage, far off, filled with the two thing I love the most. _Please let it stop before then._

I feel what I assume is the smoke encompass me, cutting off my breathing. I suppose I am screaming, making some noise, but the ringing in my ears and the sharp pains in my back prevent me from being certain. I had to have been hit with some sort of shrapnel, although I thought that at this distance, I would have been safe from that.

Doubling over, I clutch at my stomach, my throat, anything. My fingernails rip at the ground as a wave of white-hot pain spreads throughout every nerve. The blinding, paralyzing pain enough that it sends me out of the stupor I was in. I can hear myself screaming now, can feel the back of my throat ripping open from it. I feel the tips of my fingers grow bloody, raw; my back bleed with a ferocity I hope kills me. I don’t know how long it goes on. What happened to me. What anything was, is, and means.

In a painful haze, I watch the world turn sideways, everything upturned. I must have fallen. Yet I am unable to feel it; unable to gain purchase of anything around me. Then everything begins to fade, becoming blurry. The clearing view recedes, leaving only devastation in its wake. I only am able to glance at the utter death around me before everything fades.

<><><>

Gasping. Clutching at my chest. Flying up into a sitting position, my eyes begin to focus. The air around me still permeated with the fumes of the unknown. Through the cover of darkness, I look at the muddled landscape around me. Charred. Dead. Devoid of everything living. Except for myself. Somehow, I find myself on my feet, unsteady but walking. _Please don’t let Maezi or Roxi be hurt._ Stumbling up the small hill, I see the grass grow green, the sounds of nature return. Spotting the cottage, I notice nothing is out of place.

Sprinting now, unsteady and wobbly legs carry me faster than I thought possible to the door. Maezi and Roxi look up from their tasks, bathing and making herself a bed to sleep in. I drop to my knees. Panting from exertion or relief I am unsure, I open my arms, soot covered and with blood adorning them in several places. Maezi runs over, forgetting her previous activity to say hello. Roxi continues to stare at me, leg raised, and tongue poised, a bored expression on her furry face. I hug her like my life depends on it; too fearful to let go.

<><><>

<> Five Years Later <>

I bought the hut. The cottage. The residence at which I am not living. The place full of far too many memories to leave behind. The small garden outside, full of the tastes of home I can’t seem to find at any local market. I ignore the silent thrumming of power within my veins. Eventually, it seemed to leave. Although I know better.

Everyday I am reminded of the explosion that changed everything. The little things that I know aren’t normal yet are. Still, I ignore it, choosing to live as if it never happened. Choosing to ignore the scars across my back, arms, and legs. Choosing to ignore all signs that I am not what I used to be. Today feels different though.

Something is swelling up, the power I have ignored for five years is calling. Chanting. Telling me I can no longer push it aside. This time I listen. Hurrying out of my hut, safely away from Maezi and Roxi, I stand in the middle of the field where it began. Waiting for something. I picture the explosion, the pain, and then it happens.

A familiar sensation spreads, white-hot, painful, through every nerve ending. I scream. I scream like I did before. Not from pain this time, no that only last a few seconds, but from fear. Black tendrils of glowing power shoot out from my hands. I move and it moves. I panic and it grows bigger. Yet I can’t seem to quell the rising panic.

I try to pull it back in, to stop it. I can’t. it grows. A large sphere of something growing in front of me. Shade of black, glowing with pure power, crackling and exploding. Desperately, I try to pull it back again. It works. The ball decreasing in size before it rushes back to me. I can’t react before it knocks on me on my ass. My breath leaving my lungs. I don’t notice my glowing hands, or my entire glowing body. I only welcome the respite of darkness once again. Hoping that I wake up.

<><><>

_Third Person POV_

A man, unknown to the unconscious woman looks at her from a safe distance. His entourage of women with spears peering curiously at her. He looks to the smallest, a familial love in his gaze. Yet fear and uncertainty are present as well.

“Shuri.” He says, looking back at the woman. “Call Steve. He will want to see this.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Third Person POV_

The five faces, most recognizable to the general public, hover over the woman now in the Wakandan medical bay. The King and his sister, both staring at her with the same bewilderment as the others. “We saw the readings. It looked like the same type of power as the Infinity Stones.” Natasha, infamous Black Widow, says. She stares at the unconscious woman, mouth pinched, and brows furrowed.

“It did Miss Romanoff.” T’Challa replies, eyes not leaving the woman.

“Do we know what caused it?” Steve asks, looking to the King and his sister.

“Her, Mr. Rogers. She caused it.” Shuri answers, the question baffling her.

No one speaks, only looks to the child. “What makes you so sure?”

“Mr. Stark, you may be the smartest person on your continent, but I am the smartest person on mine. I can say with certainty, this woman caused the cosmic surge.”

He only nods. “Why?”

“Excuse me?” She asks.

“Do you know why?” Tony asks.

“Without a verbal explanation from the woman herself I cannot be one-hundred percent certain, but I can be almost positive that somehow she was given powers by the stones themselves.” Again, Tony says nothing.

“They should have killed her Cap.” Natasha quips, still staring at the woman. A million things are running through her mind, most the bas sort, but a few are merely curious.

“I know.” Steve says, a sigh escaping his lips.

“Why didn’t they?”

“Exactly!” Tony yells, gesturing widely to Nat.

“Call everyone else. Tell them to do more research on the stones.” Steve says to no one in particular. Shuri, being the only one not still gawking, leaves.

“T’Challa, I hope we aren’t overstepping, but may be take her back with us?” Steve asks, looking to the regal man.

“You may.” He smiles. “I hope you like animals.”

<><><>

Hours later and back in Upstate New York, the woman, now identified by AI as Dawn Stinton, is in a different medical bay. No closer to regaining consciousness. Natasha sits, waiting for responses from her other allies on more information about the Infinity Stones. Unsurprisingly, Carol Danvers is the first to answer.

“They seek out a host of some kind.” She tells the other woman.

“A host?”

“Apparently, the stones look for something that can withstand their power. Most of the time it kills humans, but not all the time. Not if the stones aren’t whole.”

“So, she was hit with the remnants of the stones, not the full ones.”

“It seems like it.” Carol doesn’t move. “When broken or weak they seek out living things, not objects. It stabilizes them better.”

“Then why did she suddenly explode without power if they are stable?” Natasha eyes the sandwich on the table, hungry after hours of fruitless labor on her own part.

“As someone who had suppressed powers for years herself, I can honestly say that I don’t know how she did it. It seems as if she ignored it for five years. You said the readings were almost exact to the initial blast that caused this mess correct?”

“Yes.”

“She held that in, without much issue. I can’t imagine holding whatever it is I have back for that long. I am astonished that she managed.” Carol explains. Understanding dawns Nat’s face.

“Let me know if you have more will you?”

“Affirmative.”

Sighing, and even more confused than before, Natasha simply props her feet up before grabbing her sandwich. Finally eating after a long day. However, her mind is still reeling from the new information. “So, the girl is one touch cookie huh?”

Steve looks up from his apparent hiding spot in the opposite corner. “Heard all that did you Mr. Terrible Spy?”

“I did.” He stands, dragging his chair over to in front of her desk. “Any news on her waking up?”

“Not yet. I told Bruce to call. So far-” The signal for an incoming message cuts her off. Bruce, in all his green glory, greets her.

“She’s awake.” He doesn’t say anything else before disconnecting. Steve and Nat both look to each other before jumping up and racing to the medical wing.

The woman, Dawn, sits on her bed, Roxi at her feet, purring, and Maezi at the side of her bed. Both are eying the green man, large green man, rather suspiciously. “Where am I?” She asks.

The door opens, one winded woman and one not winded man enter. “You are in New York.” The man answers.

“Why? I know who you all are, I haven’t done anything that would warrant your attention, nor do I know anyone who would.” She explains, reaching down to pet her now on guard dog.

“Miss, you generated an explosion that matched the type of power originating from the Infinity Stones.” Natasha says, eying the woman carefully.

“I did _what!_ ” She pauses, gripping onto the fur under her fingers tighter. “I – how – what?” She stares the three people, shock creeping into her gaze.

“Can you tell us how and when you started to feel,” Steve pauses, searching for the right word, “different?”

She sighs. “About five years ago I was renting a place for the summer in Africa. It’s the same place you guys found these two.” She gestures to the two pets, no one has the heart to tell her otherwise. “There was an explosion far off in the distance. I knew I couldn’t outrun it, not with out fast it was traveling. The only thing I remember is that before everything became pain, I hoped that it would stop before reaching them.”

No one moves as she takes in a shaky breath. “I don’t know how long I was there, in the clearing. It was daylight when the explosion happened, it was dark when I came to. I got to the cottage faster than I thought I could, but I didn’t question it. Over the course of a few years I felt something inside me, something powerful, growing.”

Natasha nods. “You ignored it.”

“Yes. I ignored it. Chose to live as if nothing happened. It worked for a while. It was always there, then it wasn’t. The dull thrum went silent, no less present, but it wasn’t as loud. I thought it meant it was leaving, hoped it meant it was leaving. I guess I was wrong.”

“What did it look like?” Bruce asks.

“It was like this big black ball of magic. It started out all around me, pushing out farther. It was coming from my hands mainly. After trying to control it, I finally managed to get it in front of me, only I lost control of it. It got bigger. I tried to undo it, after a few tries it worked. Only I didn’t think it would crash back to me. It did. I passed out.”

“How well versed in the Infinity Stones are you?” Steve asks.

“Not very.” Dawn replies.

“How would you like to learn?”


	3. Chapter 3

_Dawn’s POV_

“Concentrate Dawn. Concentrate on the power.” Natasha says. I try, really try, but it seems like nothing is working.

“I’m trying!” My voice cracks with frustration. “No matter what I do, it won’t work.”

She looks me, eyes saddened. “Don’t fight it.”

 _Don’t fight it?_ “What do you mean?”

“You are so used to fighting the power it has become second nature to you. Stop. Let go of the barriers.” She explains.

“What if I hurt someone.” I ask.

“One can only hope.” Nat mumbles, I hear her. “Don’t worry about it.”

I nod. Slowly trying to unravel the intricate safeguards I put in place to keep myself and everyone else safe. As I mentally dismantle them, unsure exactly how I do it, I feel the low thrum of it come back. Stronger than before, and far more enticing. Taking a deep breath, I allow the walls to crumble; allow myself to fully feel the power for the first time.

“Dawn?” Nat asks, her voice tentative. Something I haven’t ever heard from her.

“Yeah?”

“You’re glowing.” I freeze. _Glowing? What the hell?_

With the utmost control, I don’t flinch, no matter how bad I wanted to. I can’t, not with the danger I could be. I try to ignore the comment; focus on the task of letting go of reservations, fears, things holding me back. With another deep breath, I concentrate on my hands. I know that my hands play a large part in control. Opening my eyes, I notice the glow around me. It is dark, greyish in color, menacing. Slowly, I begin to push the energy, dull now, through my hands. Tendrils of magic like power, almost looking like electric pulses, shoot out, charring the ground.

I lift myself up, floating in the air around me. Unsteady as I might be, I am staying airborne. I’m not falling. I pull back on the power, wanting to land safely. It works. Somewhat. I land in a moaning heap on the ground. “I did something.”

“Yeah. You did.” Nat says, now hovering over my prone state. She is smiling. For the first time since meeting her, I smile back.

“Alright kid. Another round.” Lending a hand, she pulls me up.

<><><>

Over the course of two days, long days, but still only two, I learned how to control it better than I ever thought I could. The basics are really all I know, but it is one hundred percent more than I knew before. I watch from the side-lines as everyone else readies themselves for what they are calling their Time Heist. A fitting name I suppose.

“You know what to do kid?” Steve asks, gearing up.

“Sit here and wait for you to get back within seconds. Yeah I got it.” I mumble, a little offended at the nickname. Although, I am technically the youngest here.

“Right. Remember the plan.” He says one last time. I nod. _I snap everyone back._

“Yes.” I reply, not offering anything further. He nods, retreating to the platform with everyone else.

In a flash, they are gone. Seconds pass as I watch it, waiting. It doesn’t take long before everyone is back. Although something seems different. I don’t hear much, too preoccupied by trying to figure out what is missing. _Natasha._ I don’t have the chance to voice my concern before someone else does. To my amazement and utter horror, Dr. Banner loses most of his green color.

There isn’t time to grieve, not yet. Not when the stones are calling to my blood, asking to be used. In a daze I listen to the instructions regarding snapping everyone back. I nod, slowly placing the gauntlet on my hand. I feel it burn, feel it turn every nerve in that arm to fire. Yet, I also feel something akin to coming home. Like whatever it was in me, found its home, it’s original being. It doesn’t leave though, only bonds with the power thrumming through the metal contraption on my hand. Making the dull hum loud in my ears.

I focus on the task. _Bring everyone back. Bring everything Thanos snapped away back. Bring Natasha back._ I snap. The small sound of it deafening in the enclosed space. Falling to the ground, I feel the gauntlet being pulled off, my arm already stitching itself back together. “Did it work?” I ask. No one replies. A phone rings. Scott calls from another room. Then everything goes to hell.

The building explodes. Everything collapses. Something is burning. Something is wet. Someone, or multiple people are screaming. And everything is dark. Too dark. Only moments ago, the sun was shining, the birds chirping, Clint was on the phone with his wife. Everything and everyone were smiling. Happy. I don’t hear anything but the ringing in my ears. Don’t feel anything but the dull ache in my veins. The power screaming.

I’m mad now. Pissed. Someone just threw a building at us; tried to kill us for undoing the hell that happened because of the first snap. My blood boils. The power rises. A black cloud of energy, pulsing with rage encircles me. Lifting the rubble, lifting the debris from around me.

I know my eyes have gone completely black, have begun to glow. I can feel it, somehow. Taking a deep breath, the air burning my lungs, I push. Everything falls away. Flies in every direction, disintegrating in thin air. I don’t bother looking at anything but the rubble, my only focus is on getting everyone out. With unpracticed hands, I let loose the pure cosmic energy coursing through my veins. It turns to dust. Slowly, everyone rises from the ashes of my own making. Hurt, but not dead. Everything living, continues to stay that way, unharmed by the power shooting from my hands.

I feel it fade. The raw power. My body unused to the exertion and feeling of it for so long. The glow around me lessens, the protective sphere flickers. And I fall, knees giving out. Mind reeling from the actions I didn’t know I could do. Half aware of the words being said over the coms, I try to stand. I can’t, not yet. The world blurs, and everything seems to weak to pull on for strength. Yet, I know I must.

Before my eyes, I watch as Steve stands, shield broken, blood everywhere, against Thanos and his army. Pulling myself up, with every once of strength I can muster, I stand as well. Then I hear it; an unfamiliar voice over the coms. I smile as sparks begin to flicker in the space behind Steve, behind me. The same voice, full of something sounding like dark humor, says something that makes even the Captain turn away from the impending enemy.

“On your left.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Dawn’s POV_

Everything was a blur once Steve realized that he had an army at his disposal. I knew it. he knew it. Thanos knew it. Then everything started going to shit again. Thankfully, a woman I had not met yet, obliterated his ship that so conveniently was shooting at everything. She reminded me a little of myself with the way her powers looked.

Another woman, red in color and power, also reminded me of myself; her powers also visually like mine. Neither seemed to notice. I tried to do what I could. But I had no training, no experience. I was simply a civilian that managed to get caught up in the mess. A civilian that managed to gain powers unknown to anyone.

The being’s around me all fall as I look and see a burning piece of fabric. A collar. Two. The sounds of battle fade as I stare at it, stricken with the knowledge of who those collars belonged to. _Maezi and Roxi. They’re dead._ I see small patch of fur beneath the rubble and begin to dig. Frantically, I move stones and wires and metal, all with and without my powers. I see the mangled bodies, bloody and crushed. Loved till their last breath.

The ringing in my ears turns violent. The dull thrum of power pulses. I scream. Guttural and broken, I scream. I feel my eyes glow, feel my hair stand at the ends, feel my entire body glow with the dark power rising in my veins. A large pulse of something comes from me, a circular surge that decimates everything it touches. Leaving nothing standing.

I watch as the red powered woman, whose name I no longer care to remember, fight Thanos and almost wins. In my grief-stricken rage, I charge. His back is to me. Concentrating on the power, I pull it to my hands, and push. I push it through, out, to him, into his back. He falls forward. He gets up.

“Little girl. You cannot beat me.” He says, eyes widening as he sees the black glow surrounding me.

“No. I probably can’t.”

“Then why do you fight?”

“You killed the only two things that mattered to me. And while I might be able to beat you and live. I sure as hell intend to beat you and die trying.” I say, venom dripping from my voice. The realization hitting him.

I don’t bother with aim. I barely bother with anything at all. I just push everything I can out at him. The impact knocks him back several hundred feet before a large animal topple over me, sending me flying. I watch as he nods to the beast before continuing about his business in search for that I assume is the gauntlet. I feel it in my bones the importance of him never getting it; never using it again.

Climbing to my feet I watch as Tony falls again. I watch as a strange man wearing a cape gestures with one finger to him. I watch as Stark nods before charging again. Closing my eyes, I think of the collars. I think of Maezi. I think of Roxi. I picture the flames encircling their collars. Then I see it; the entirety of Thanos’s fleet, ablaze in a burning and horrid glory.

“Guy’s, I need everyone out of enemy lines.” I say, love hollow over the coms.

“Why?” Steve replies, his voice confused.

“I’m about to try something crazy.”

“What kind of crazy?” The voice from earlier, the one that introduced the army, asks.

“I’m about to go medieval on the purple dude’s ass.” I say. I don’t bother with anything else. I only walk away from the horde of people, my people, Steve’s people, Tony’s people.

I focus everything I have on wings. On fire. On scales. On a dragon. I feel myself begin to tingle, the fabric of the reality around my skin shift from real to one not so. I feel myself grow impossibly large. The skin on my back stretch and flare out. The surface, covering in hardened scales. Opening my eyes, I see everything. Sharper. Smaller. _It worked._

Letting out one deafening roar, I stand on my hind legs before pounding forward. Wings flapping, beating harshly. Airborne. The wind under my wings a comfort from the monstrosity below. With another bellow, I open the large jaw of a creature only found in fantasy novels and let the fire, blue and red and orange, shoot out of my mouth. Never stopping, not really.

Gliding over the wreckage, I continue to rain fire, real fire, over the majority of Thano’s fleet. None of them able to pierce the thick scales I created. The small holes in my wings the only indication that they tried. Even those however, stitch themselves together quickly. If I had a human mouth I would smile at the destruction. But I don’t and I can’t. I settle for more flame.

I know it has only been seconds since my takeoff. Yet it feels like hours. Like everything is moving slower. I can feel myself grower weaker. The power holding me in the sky slowly slipping. Dropping down and landing with an unceremonious and very ungraceful grunt and puff of smoke, I roll onto all fours. The scales and wings, slowly slipping away as the power fades. My own human body taking its place.

I look and see Tony staring at me, hand poised and ready to snap, the stones in his glove. Without thinking I grab ahold of his opposite hand. My tight grip enough that he is forced out of his stupor, even through metal. Another hand grabs mine, a hand belonging to the flying woman from before. The red powered one, Scarlet Witch I now remember, grabs ahold of hers. One by one everyone looks to one another and grabs each other’s hands.

Steve looks at me, then at Tony, who now has tears in his eyes. He latches onto his wrist. “Together.” He says, quiet enough that only a few hear it.

“Together.” Tony mumbles in response. Everyone looks to Thanos. His eyes wide, fists clenched, his burning army all but gone behind him.

“I am inevitable.” He mocks, snapping his fingers once, twice, and nothing. Tony smiles.

“I am Iron Man.” He pauses, hand ready, and looks around at the people surround him. “And _we_ are the Avengers.” With a deafening silence, he snaps.

One by one the soldiers remaining behind Thanos disintegrate. Even more slowly, Thanos himself sits, his body turning to dust along his fleet and burning army. Everything he brought, everything he gave, turns to dust before my very eyes. The sunlight from before, dancing through the trees once again.


End file.
